With developments in Internet technologies, smart televisions have become very popular. Compared with a conventional television, the smart television has many additional features including features that take advantage of Internet technologies.
Using some Internet technologies with some smart televisions, users can search and select a program to be played. Such a program can be served from a server over the Internet and the playback of such a program can be controlled by the server and/or the smart television. For people that are tech savvy, reaping the rewards of such technologies is second nature. However, for those people that at are less tech savvy it has been difficult for them to adapt to smart televisions and the many benefits that they bring to a user. To some very un-savvy users, even use of basic Internet features, such as searching, selecting, and playback streaming content can he difficult to learn. Therefore, there is clearly a set of problems that can be resolved with technical solutions.